


Every Little Death

by MaeDay (Wolf_Shadow)



Series: BayoJeanne Week Tumblr 2017 [3]
Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Shadow/pseuds/MaeDay
Summary: Cereza knows what she’s doing, Jeanne knows she knows what she’s doing. In the same way that Cereza knows what Jeanne is doing. And what they are doing is winding each other up to the point of snapping.





	Every Little Death

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the BayoJeanne week over on tumblr, with the prompt of the day being 'Death'.  
> I went way off topic with what was probably supposed to be an angsty prompt, but I figured this would be more fun! ;) Enjoy!

 

    It started as glances; gazes lingering a bit too long on very specific parts of the body. It grew into smolders, purposeful and unabashed. They had wandered down the street together, making idle chat with much sass, when Cereza’s hand trailed across Jeanne’s ass, fingers and nails scraping as she pulled along her hip.  
     Jeanne’s breath caught, but they were passing by a group of giggling teenagers and she could do nothing to respond.  
Half an hour later, they were in the grocery store idly discussing what fruit to buy. Jeanne leaned forward and her fingertips surreptitiously grazed Cereza’s breast, a backhanded tease against her clothed nipple. Jeanne picked up an apple and looked to examine it, but her smirk gave her away. Cereza had swallowed and forced herself to comment on the apple, given that there were elderly ladies just across the aisle.  
    It went on for hours, growing more daring with each moment, more dangerous as they tried to run errands like modern adults, to behave themselves without letting the other win.  
    They said nothing about it, all the way up till the front door of their apartment, trading teases and minor barbs like it was any other day.  
    Then the door shut behind them and Cereza slammed Jeanne back against it, crushing their mouths together in a desperate bid that made them both moan.  
     Cereza’s left hand wrapped around the back of Jeanne’s neck. The right dropped to her backside and squeezed. Jeanne pressed both her palms into Cereza’s breasts, kneading them as a cat might.  
They kissed rough and sloppy, teeth snagging lower lips and breathe dusting each other's cheeks.  
    “Damn tease.” Jeanne groaned, one hand dropping down to Cereza’s ass to return the favor.  
    “Me?” Cereza gasped, nipping along Jeanne’s jaw, “You started all of this when you put on this little number.” She reached up and pulled the back of Jeanne’s bra, then let it go with a satisfying SNAP.  
    Jeanne moaned, her hands tightening on her prize, “All it takes is a nice blouse and skinny jeans, Cereza? And what about you?” she ducked in, shoving Cereza’s head up as she bite the juncture of her neck and throat, “Shirt cut so low you leave nothing to the imagining.”  
    Cereza shivered, her mouth working but no sound coming out. Jeanne’s teeth sent pleasurable waves through her whole body and it took her a second to form a reply. “Only to you Jeanne, you know exactly what you’re looking at.”  
    “And I intend to see it again.” Jeanne growled, tugging Cereza’s shirt down one shoulder as she nipped her way down.  
    Cereza shoved her whole self forward, pinning Jeanne between her and the door and grinding their body’s deliciously together. “Not if I see yours first.” she purred while Jeanne was dazed.  
    Jeanne razor focused back on her, the steel of her irises almost lost in the blown blackness of her pupil. Her lipstick was smeared over her swollen lips which were pulled into a predatory grin. She was beauty incarnate.  
    “That. Sounds like a challenge, Cereza.” she panted out, then lunged forward, spinning them to the side until Cereza was pressed against the low counter of their kitchen. One hand planted itself on the counter, holding Cereza in place as the other hand slithered around to pet at Cereza’s clothed mound.  
    Cereza arched her back with a sharp intake of breath, placing her hand over Jeanne’s on the counter and reaching up with the other to run her hands through Jeanne’s short hair. The white strands far too short to take a hold of. She settled for lightly scratching Jeanne’s scalp while Jeanne continued her toothful inspection of Cereza’s neck.  
    “It most certainly is my dear.” she replied through a breath, then used the counter to shove off, the both of them falling back a step and a half before tumbling over the the couch.  
Inhuman speed and reflexes found them falling to lay on the couch proper, Cereza straddling Jeanne’s hips with a victorious smirk.  
    Feeling combative and heated, Jeanne snarled through her smirk and jolted up, seizing the bottom of Cereza’s shirt and yanking it non-too-gently over her head. It caught on the ridiculous height of her updone hair and forced her head to the side, showing off the trailing bite marks all down Cereza’s neck, red and shimmering with saliva. Jeanne felt herself clench at the sight, nipples chafing at her bra.  
    Cereza wasn’t fairing much better, the skin bared to the warm summer air was breaking out in goosebumps, the juncture between her thighs pressing down on Jeanne’s lap, sending muted pleasure bolts up her spine.  
Jeanne began to nip along Cereza’s collarbone, tossing the shirt away and returning her hands to Cereza’s breasts, rubbing circles around the hard peaks still hidden by the lacy black bra.  
    That made Cereza’s core pulse hard enough for Jeanne to feel it from where it pressed into her. Cereza’s hips jerking forward involuntarily as she gasped.  
    “Oh yessss,” Cereza breathed, throwing her head back, all her long gorgeous locks of hair shimmering down her back.  
    “Like that, my sweet Cereza?” Jeanne almost panted, increasing the pressure of her fingers, “You seems to be enjoying yourself up there…”  
    Cereza’s head rolled back down, her lips parted and eyes hooded. Her hands came to rest on Jeanne’s shoulders, then she shoved down. Hard.  
    Jeanne’s head hit the cushions with a soft ‘fwoomp’, but she didn’t have time to react before Cereza was roughly yanking her shirt up her torso and then over her head. Only she stopped midway up Jeanne’s arms, effectively trapping them over her head while Cereza bent down and began to trail heavy wet kisses down her chest. She took one strap of Jeanne’s bra in her teeth and pulled it down, exposing one pert pink nipple. She let the strap go and it snapped against the side of     Jeanne’s breast, pressing it inwards slightly.  
    Cereza was quick to move to her prize, taking the peak into her mouth and gently tugging at it with her teeth, enjoying the light salt flavor of Jeanne’s skin, the moan that rumbled out from Jeanne’s throat.  
    Jeanne arched into the touch, her eyes rolling back, arms weakly straining against the confines of her shirt.  
    Cereza grinned around her mouthful, one hand sliding under Jeanne’s back to unclasp her bra. Pushing the loose garment away, she switched breasts, her free hand moving to attend to the wet nipple she left behind, rolling it between her fingertips.  
    Jeanne’s heart thundered in her chest, her breath coming in sharp heated gasps. Electric snaps of pleasure shuddered down her spine, her breasts tingling in near painful ways under Cereza’s attention.  
    Her core burned and ached, desperate for attention, but she wasn’t about to bend to Cereza so quickly. No matter how very nice it felt.  
She scrambled and managed to fling the shirt off her forearms without tearing it, then one hand gripped Cereza’s hip and the other shoved against the couch.  
    Cereza yelped as they rolled off the cushions and onto the floor in a tangle of limbs, Jeane ending up back on top with her hips planted solidly between Cereza’s thighs. Jeanne rolled her body harshly into Cereza, feeling smug satisfaction at the way Cereza moaned and clawed at her clothed hips.  
    “Did you think you had me that easily, sweetie?” Jeanne purred, hands sliding up the wire edges of Cereza’s bra to pluck at the neglectic nipples there, “My my, you’re still a bit slow at this game, aren’t you?”  
    There was no way for Cereza to respond to that with Jeanne’s hands on her boobs like that. Her mind was overwhelmed with the fire that blossomed on her skin under that just right roughness of Jeanne’s skilled fingers.  
    Jeanne moved her hands closer together, squeezing her hefty handful as she moved, but regretfully let go to pull at the front clasp of Cereza’s bra.  
    It was enough of a break for Cereza to catch her breath. “The game is just getting started my dear,” she rumbled in husky tones, tongue darting out to wet her lips as she gazed at Jeanne over the top of her glasse.  
    The bra was pulled open and Jeanne forsook a reply in favor of returning the earlier ‘favor’. Her teeth neatly nipping around the hardened tip but not quite touching it.  
    Groaning in frustration, Cereza gripped the back of Jeanne’s head and tried to force her where she needed the attention most. But Jeanne seized her wrist tightly, shoving it down and pinning it to the floor, never once hesitating in her smug teasing.  
    “Jeaaaaanne.” Cereza mewed, her free hand digging into the tight muscles of Jeanne’s back, slowly scratching down in desperation.  
    Jeanne growled deep in her chest and darted to bite Cereza’s nipple. Cereza choked and her hips jerked, the heat from her core burning so hot that Jeanne could feel it through both of their pants.  
She chuckled low in her throat and gave the abused tip a long apologetic lick, enjoying the way the hardened flesh rolled against her tongue. “You’re so warm, so eager. How are you feeling? Wet and ready for me?”  
    Cereza’s legs wrapped tightly around her waist. “And what about you?” she shot back with a feral grin, her words coming out as breathless pants, “You put on quite the show my dear, but don’t think I can’t see right through you.”  
    And somehow Cereza’s hand was between them, fingers fiddling with the button of Jeanne’s jeans and then her zipper. Jeanne didn’t have time to react before Cereza was reaching down her pants, pressing into her underwear with interested force. The fact that there was very little space to move while their bodies were pressed so close didn’t seem to hinder her movements at all.  
    Cereza drew in a long happy breath as her fingers met warm wetness, easily soaking through the material of Jeanne’s panties. “Ooo, someone is enjoying herself.”  
    Jeanne ground herself into the touch, the heady tingles frustratingly muted due to the cloth barrier. She was rapidly losing the fight, her will slipping further with each flex of Cereza’s body, the hand trapped against her most sensitive place. “Cereza…” she breathed, eyes fluttering shut, her hips rocking involuntarily.  
    “Yesssss?” Cereza purred, twitching her fingers against Jeanne, feeling her body opening to the touch, wanting so much more. “Is there something you need my love?”  
    Jeanne’s eyes snapped back open, “You-” but whatever scathing beratement or taunt she was going to say was abruptly cut off when Cereza slipped past her panties and slid her fingers along Jeanne’s slick slit.  
    Cereza moaned at the sensation at the same moment that Jeanne gasped, one hand moving to prop herself up to give Cereza better access.  
    Jeanne’s grip on her wrist loosened, and Cereza used the moment to slip herself free, then relax her legs from around Jeanne’s waist. She kept her fingers moving, slowly sliding back and forth along Jeanne, occasionally brushing her thumb against the swollen bud of Jeanne’s clit, but never pressing against it, never moving further down.  
    “Cereza.” Jeanne shuddered, eyes closed.  
    “I’ve got you,” Cereza soothed, slowly using her freed hand to push herself into a sitting position, gently guiding Jeanne up until she was resting on her spread legs.  
    Jeanne was lost in a haze of sensation, her challenging nature buried under the screaming lust of her needy body. Cereza was everywhere, gliding across her throbbing clit, down at her pulsing entrance which was slick and open, aching for a deeper touch. The hand that wasn’t toying with her slit was gently cupping her ass, a firm pressure there guiding her upwards until she was on her knees. She wobbled slightly, the shooting sensations in her body and the odd angle making it difficult to hold her balance. Cereza was there instantly, pressing her bare front into Jeanne’s torso, head tilting up to blow chilled air across her still damp breasts. Jeanne shuddered, hips rolling in desperate waves, she had to bring her hands up to hold Cereza’s shoulders to keep herself steady.  
    Cereza hummed in appreciation, the hand on Jeanne’s ass gripped the waistband of her pants and undies, nails scratching along her skin as they were both pulled down in one deft motion, leaving her soaked core exposed to the much cooler air.  
    The clothes couldn’t get fair, Jeanne still balanced on her legs as she was, but Cereza didn’t need much room at all.  
    “Is this what you want, Jeanne?” Cereza’s eyes were dark and hungry, her index and middle finger soaked in Jeanne’s warm slick, the rest of her hand brushing against trimmed white curls that tickled her skin.  
    Jeanne only choked, her back arching and head falling further back.  
    Cereza began to circle her clint in laingid swirls, loving the feel of their bodies pressed together, every twitch of Jeanne she could feel under her hands. “What do you want Jeanne?” She asked again, slowly increasing the pressure of her fingers but not touching that pulsing pearl that was so close.  
    Jeanne was losing her mind, so wound up and so tight, Cereza keeping her right at the edge with absolutely no remorse. There was the barest flicker of contact against her clit, sending a sharp thrill straight up her spine, then the pressure was gone again and she was left aching for more.  
    “You!” She gasped, digging her nails into Cereza’s shoulders, and forcing herself to look down, desperate expression meeting Cereza’s dominating smile. “I want you Cereza! Please-” Her words cut off with a cry when Cereza’s fingers slid down, and then slipped inside. Two fingers stretched her entrance, the pressure bordering on pain but burning with so much pleasure that white spots flashed in her vision. She drew in a great shuddering breath and rocked her hips in cadence with Cereza’s frustratingly slow thrusts, building the buzzing energy that sparked between her core and spine and brain.  
    Molten velvet clenched Cereza’s fingers in a vice grip, drawing her deeper with each thrust and pulling back harder with every withdraw. Jeanne’s body was a sweet trap, one Cereza was only too happy to delve into again and again. She watched Jeanne’s face with rapid eagerness, every flittering eyelid and ragged breath through parted lips making her chest bloom with adoration.  
    “Cereza,” Jeane gasped, grinding herself down on the fingers inside of her, “faster please, faster, I-” she groaned, Cereza’s fingers curling with her next thrust but still keeping their steady pace. “Please!” She blurted, those fingertips touching just the right spot and making her buck against the steadying hold Cereza had on her hip.  
    The next thrust came harder, faster, and it had Jeanne jolting up, her head rolling back. Her whole body tingling, burning. Sweat glistened across her skin, and her heart was hammering in her chest. She could feel her pulse in her tense hands, still squeezed tight on Cereza’s shoulders, feel it drumming in her core nearly in time with Cereza’s forceful pumping.  
    She was so close-  
    The hand at her hip was gone, and there was suddenly pressure against her clit. Rough, swirling motions creating electric arcs that blended with the fire blazing in her center. She felt charged, she felt like she was drowning, burning-  
    Teeth sank into the side of one breast, sharp pain making her jerk, the pressure along her inner wall spiking, her clit was flicked with a hard nail.  
    And she was undone.  
    Jeanne came with a cry. Her whole body rocking and shaking, eyesight lost in a haze of white as raw pleasure coursed out in steady waves. Cereza’s hands never once slowed down, drawing out each liquid second of orgasum she could muster. The teeth against Jeanne’s breast loosened, giving the spot a long apologetic lick that prompted a sharp aftershock, nearly as strong as the orgasum itself.  
She cried out again, slightly weaker this time, her body still twitching in pulses, torn between trying to pull away or to gain more pleasure.  
She wasn’t given a choice. Cereza backed off of her clit just long enough for her to begin to come down, but then dove in again. Pinching the abused pearl between two fingers and rolling it harshly.  
    Jeanne came a second time, throat caught in a silent shout, body taught. She was briefly aware that she was clenched so hard that Cereza was barely able to move the fingers still buried deep inside of her. But that didn’t stop the darker witch from hooking into the rough patch of her front wall.  
    She wasn’t sure how long she hung there, suspended in what felt like an unending cycle of orgasum and afftershock, but when the clenching in her stomach began to transition to pain, she forced out a whimper.  
    Cereza immediately eased away, hand leaving her clit to paint shimmering trails up her back, holding her there for support. Jeanne slouched forward, her head tucking down to rest against Cereza’s neck, knees folding so she sat back on her legs, Cereza’s fingers still trapped inside by the greedy clench of her muscles. It was all she could to to rest there and pant heavily, body shaking all over, Cereza rubbing soothing, damp circles against her lower back.  
    She felt…. Satisfied, totally sated in every sense she could think of. Her body relaxed and her mind floating freely without anxiety or stress. More than that, she felt safe. Held in Cereza’s arms, nestled against her neck and feeling the beat of her heart.  
    A kiss was pressed against the top of her head. The digits still inside her flexed gently, tried to pull out, but she tensed, whimpering, and they stilled.  
    Cereza was the only living thing in the world that had ever heard such weak sounds from her, the only living person who ever held her like this.  
    “I love you.” Jeanne murmured against Cereza’s neck, feeling her pulse slow, feeling her chest glow with affection, adoration, trust. The kind that she thought she had lost hundreds of years ago.  
    “I love you too, Jeanne.” Cereza returned, her voice woven with smug satisfaction, but she placed another kiss atop Jeanne’s head in assurance of the words.  
    Jeanne decided to let it go, she had very much earned a bit of smugness after that encounter.  
    “Do you think I’ll ever get my hand back? I’d like to continue this in the bedroom…”  
    That amount of smugness, however, demanded retaliation.  
    Shifting her head and pulling her lips back, Jeanne bit Cereza’s neck, hard. Creating a new red welt where the rest had already mostly healed to disappearance.  
    Cereza grunted and squirmed slightly, but then chuckled.  
    Releasing her hold and sighing through her nose, Jeanne settled back down. “It’s your own fault.” she grumbled.  
    “Oh it certainly is, I will take all the blame for that.” Cereza chuckled, “How are you feeling?”  
    “Very satisfied,” Jeanne sighed in contentment, her eyes sliding closed, “...very loved.” she added quietly after moment.  
    “Good,” Cereza’s free hand, now mostly dry, slid up Jeanne’s back to run through her short hair, “that was the intention all along.”  
    Jeanne grinned and shifted back enough to look Cereza in the face, her arms resting on either side of Cereza’s neck, hands clasping behind head. “Well now I suppose you’ll want the favor returned.”  
    Cereza’s eyes glittered, her smile was all teeth, “I don’t know, do you think you’ll be awake enough to work such a dexterous task?”  
    Rolling her eyes, Jeanne scoffed. “You dare question my Umbran prowess? When I have at you, they’ll be none of this sass left!”  
    “Ooo, well then that’s something to look forward too.” Cereza teased, gently sliding her fingers from Jeanne, making them both moan softly.  
    They sat there for a moment, resting their foreheads together and just basking in one another. Then Jeanne squirmed and muttered something.  
    “Sorry, didn’t quite catch that.” Cereza nudged Jeanne slightly, her eyes watching her lover with a touch of concern.  
    Jeanne heaved a great sigh this time, then said, “I’d love to continue this, but you’re going to have to carry me to the bedroom, I’m afraid my legs are too shaky for the moment.”  
    Cereza laughed, long and loud and clear. Even though it was at her expense, Jeanne found that the sound was the purest thing she had ever heard. She felt light and joy burst through her chest, feeling so pure and happy, and it was all thanks to this woman. Her Cereza.  
    “My Jeanne.” Cereza murmured, eyes full of adoration.  
    Jeanne blinked, had she said that out loud?  
    “I know what you were thinking.” Cereza winked, “I know you too well.”  
    Jeanne smirked, “Then I supposed you know what I’m going to do to you when I get feeling back in my legs?”  
With her usual flair and a few quick motions later, Cereza was back on her feet. Sweeping Jeanne up into her arms to carry bridal style, she grinned. “I’m sure I can think of a few things. But to start, why don’t we head to bed and finish taking off all these confining clothes. Do you know, I’m finding that my pants are chafing a bit too much today, do you think think you could check into that for me?”  
    As Cereza began to walk towards the bedroom, Jeanne wrapped her arms around her neck and nodded. “It would be my pleasure…. and yours, dearest.”


End file.
